The field of the present invention is body covers for a motor scooter type vehicle.
In the conventional motor scooter configuration, both the engine and the exhaust systems are arranged inside the body of the vehicle. The engine unit is covered by a body cover with a member such as the seat arranged on the upper surface of the body cover. Heat is discharged from the engine area through a louver formed in the body cover or a space between the seat and the body cover.
Recent motor scooter designs have incorporated an inner trunk within the rear body to accommodate a helmet or the like. Since there is limited space at the rear of the vehicle, the trunk must be arranged near both the muffler and the rear wheel.
Both the engine and muffler discharge heat to their surroundings. Existing motor scooter designs have difficulty in discharging the heat generated. Heat becomes trapped within the body cover particularly when the vehicle is stopped. The trunk becomes particularly susceptible to heat due to its close proximity to the muffler.